greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire (Intern)
Claire is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. When she was an intern, her resident was Izzie Stevens. History Internship On her first day of internship, she was assigned to Izzie Stevens, who took the group on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. Her interns viewed her as the dud, having heard that she'd spent some time on probation after killing someone. After they spent the day saving a deer with Izzie, she said that they were the dud interns. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Callie and Izzie's Fight When the rumor spread that Callie and Izzie were going to fight in the hospital cafeteria, the interns, along with several other hospital staffers, gathered to watch it happen. However, Callie hadn't intended to fight and the interns were disappointed, calling it a forfeit on Callie's part. ("The Heart of the Matter") George's Housewarming Party Claire, Graciella, Leo, and Mitch all attended a housewarming party thrown by George and Lexie. They all ended up coming to work drunk the next day. ("Piece of My Heart") Darts Tournament The night after the party, the interns planned a darts tournament. When George invited Izzie, they started considering dropping out because they didn't want to play darts with their boss. ("Piece of My Heart") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X The interns worked on Patient X (actually Izzie using her own scans and labs) and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") George's Funeral When George died, Claire attended the funeral. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Career Claire was a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. When she was an intern, she was assigned to Izzie Stevens. While the residents were deciding which one of their interns to give to George, Izzie revealed that Claire almost castrated a guy with a catheter. Since she was never seen again after the first round of cutbacks, it's likely she was part of the 3/4 of her class cut. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Notes and Trivia *She once almost castrated a guy with a catheter.There's No 'I' in Team, 5x05 Gallery Episodic 401InternClaire.png|A Change is Gonna Come 403InternsLeoandClaire.png|Let the Truth Sting 404InternClaire.png|The Heart of the Matter 413InternClaire.png|Piece of My Heart 503Interns.png|Here Comes the Flood 504Interns.png|Brave New World 505InternClaire.png|There's No 'I' in Team 515Interns.png|Before and After 517InternClaire.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternClaire.png|Stand By Me 519InternClaire.png|Elevator Love Letter 522Interns.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 6x03GraciellaClaire.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode Stills 4x01-7.JPG 4x01-11.jpg 4x01-14.jpg 4x03-8.jpg 5x03-4.jpg Appearances de:Claire fr:Claire (Interne) Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Doctors